


'cause you're really my dearest friend

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Timbitat's Femslash February 2021 [5]
Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2021, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Love Confessions, celebratory kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: Cornelia Hale had been in love with one of her best friends for almost as long as she could remember; they'd been through so much, and the magical powers they'd been gifted as teens had just made them grow closer.Those same magical powers had led to their near-deaths multiple times, and finally the fear of losing Irma caused Cornelia's calm mask to break.Day 5: Celebratory Kisses(For Timbitat's Femslash February 2021)
Relationships: Irma Lair/Cornelia Hale
Series: Timbitat's Femslash February 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141892
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	'cause you're really my dearest friend

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Jenny" by The Studio Killers

They were all alive.

Their opponent had been depowered and imprisoned, and they were all still alive.

The relief Cornelia felt was _overwhelming_.

Especially because she’d honestly thought, for a heart-stopping moment, that Irma had been killed. Irma, who’d been in her life for over a decade, who she loved with everything in her, had almost died – and seeing her alive was so utterly relieving that she was breathless with it. Her heart was pounding so hard she felt like it was about to leap out of her chest, and there was a rushing sound in her ears as she watched Irma sashay towards her, her usually-pouty lips quirked into one of her sly little smirks. She said something, but Cornelia was no longer even attempting to listen, her mind just chanting ‘she’s alive, she’s safe, she’s alive’ on repeat.

She flew across the space between them, crashing into Irma and pressing their mouths together with desperation. Irma yelped, the sound caught by Cornelia’s mouth, but her arms wrapped around Cornelia as if by habit.

It was then that Cornelia’s mind caught up with her actions, and she ripped herself away from Irma immediately, covering her mouth with both hands as she stared at Irma’s shocked face with wide eyes. Her face went hot with mortification as Irma’s shock faded to something she couldn’t identify and she averted her gaze; she attempted to back away, but Irma’s arms tightened around her.

“Hey, I was enjoying that,” Irma said lightly, and Cornelia’s gaze snapped back to her face. Irma’s cheeks were flushed pink, but she was smiling and her eyes were bright. Cornelia lowered her hands from her face, arms hesitantly draping over Irma’s shoulders as Irma’s hand slid up her back. “Come back here,” she murmured, and the hand sliding up Cornelia’s back curled around the back of her neck to draw her back in.

Their lips met again, softer this time, gentler, and Cornelia’s eyes slid shut; she melted against Irma with a soft whimper as she was drawn closer, Irma tilting her head to fit their mouths together better. Cornelia’s wings fluttered when a tremor rolled down her spine at the slide of Irma’s tongue along her lower lip, and she released a shivery sigh as she parted her lips at the silent request, their tongues twining slowly, sweetly. Warmth pooled in her middle as their bodies pressed together, soft curves over lean, strong muscle; Cornelia’s arms wrapped around Irma’s neck with a hand sliding into her hair as they exchanged slow, drugging kisses.

A throat cleared from beside (and slightly above) them and Cornelia jumped in surprise, breaking from the kiss and attempting to pull away when she remembered where they were. Hay Lin giggled, hanging partially upside-down in the air to one side of them, her dark eyes gleaming with mischief.

“As happy as we all are that the two of you finally got your acts together,” the Air Guardian said cheerfully, “we do have to get out of here before normies start emerging.” Cornelia was certain her face was about to catch fire from how hot her blush was and the way Irma just shrugged without moving her hands.

“Alright then,” Irma said easily, hand moving away from Cornelia’s neck slowly. Hay Lin grinned and flitted over to Will and Taranee, but Irma didn’t seem to be paying attention. Her arm loosened around Cornelia’s waist as the blonde dropped her arms, but she didn’t let her go. Instead, she kept her hand on Cornelia’s hip, pressed up against her side even as she tugged Cornelia towards where the others waited for them. Taranee and Will were smiling at them both, cheerful and knowing, and Cornelia ducked her head so that her hair would hide her red cheeks at least a little.

Irma squeezed her waist lightly, a sort of gentle reassurance brushing across Cornelia’s mind a moment later, and Cornelia peeked sidelong at her to see that her lips were still curled upwards into a smile.

 _‘Come home with me?’_ Irma’s question whispered into her mind, and Cornelia met her eyes and gave a single, tiny nod. Then they reached the others and had to return their focus to the matter at hand.

Thankfully, their friends didn’t tease them (much) and not a single word was said when she and Irma held hands most of the way back to Irma’s apartment. There was a teasing gleam in Hay Lin’s eyes when she wished them both a good night, but Taranee and Will just smiled again and left with a quiet ‘see you later’.

And then they were alone, and Cornelia felt like her heart was about to crawl up her throat and out of her mouth Irma unlocked her apartment and ushered her inside. Cornelia had been there before, of course – they all had – but it was _different_ this time. Last time she was here, Irma had had no idea how utterly _gone_ on her Cornelia was.

“Don’t be so nervous,” Irma chided gently, hands coming to rest on Cornelia’s hips and pull her closer. Cornelia went with the movement, completely malleable beneath Irma’s touch in a way she usually tried to hide. She rested her hands atop Irma’s shoulders and trembled a little when Irma rose up on her toes to brush a kiss against her lips. “You’re not normally so hesitant about things,” she added with a slight frown, and Cornelia turned her head away.

“I just don’t want to mess things up with you,” she admitted, embarrassed again. “You’re one of my best friends and I—” she broke off, shaking her head roughly. Irma surprised her for the second time that night, though, by laughing. One hand came up off Cornelia’s hip and cradled her cheek, drawing her head down so their foreheads could press together.

“Cornelia, you could never do anything that’ll make me stop being your friend,” Irma said firmly, blue eyes bright and determined. Her hand was warm on Cornelia’s cheek. “And I don’t want to just be friends with you anymore. I just want to be with you.”

The relief she felt at those simple words was almost as strong as it had been earlier, so powerful it almost brought tears to her eyes.

“I really want that too,” she confessed in a whisper, and then melted against Irma – just as she had before – when the woman she loved kissed her again.


End file.
